Krew mojej krwi
Krew mojej krwi (ang. Blood of My Blood) – szósty odcinek szóstego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 29 maja 2016 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 30 maja 2016 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Meera i Bran. Meera ciągnie Brana przez śnieg, podczas gdy on wciąż tkwi w wizjach. Kiedy dziewczyna zaczyna się meczyć, Bran doświadcza wielu wizji przeszłości: widzi króla Aerysa pod koniec rebelii, krwawe gody, upiory w Hardhome, dziki ogień, smoki oraz Jaimego Lannistera i Żelazny Tron. Wkrótce Meera nie ma już sił ciągnąć chłopaka. Wyjmuje miecz i przeprasza, że go zawiodła. Kiedy upiory są już w jej polu widzenia, znikąd pojawia się tajemniczy jeździec, który zabija napastników za pomocą płonącego kiścienia. Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, zabiera parę ze sobą. mały|Sam i Goździk w drodze do Horn Hill. Sam i Goździk docierają do Horn Hill, siedziby rodu Tarly. Sam ostrzega dziewczynę, że musi mówić, że Mały Sam jest jego synem oraz nie może ona przyznać się do bycia dziką, ponieważ ojciec Sama nienawidzi dzikich. Kiedy docierają do zamku, chłopak przedstawia swoją przyjaciółkę swojej matce i siostrze. Melessa cieszy się na widok swojego pierwszego wnuka. Talla próbuje przekazać bratu wieści o swoim nadchodzącym ślubie, lecz matka jej przerywa. Dziewczyna zabiera Goździk do siebie, oferując jej suknię i oddzielną sypialnię. W Królewskiej Przystani, król Tommen rozmawia z Wielkim Wróblem o losie Margaery i jej przemarszu pokutnym. Starzec pozwala chłopakowi zobaczyć żonę. Król jest zaskoczony, słysząc dobre słowa o Wielkim Wróblu z ust Margaery. Królowa przekonuje Tommena o racji starca, a chłopak zgadza się z jej opinią o Wielkim Wróblu. mały|Randyll Tarly podczas kolacji. Wieczorem w Horn Hill, rodzina Tarlych je kolacje z Samem i Goździk. Chłopak wyznaje, że zamierza zostać maesterem i wrócić do Czarnego Zamku. Dickon, brat Sama, pyta go o to, jak wyglądają polowania na Północy. Sam odpowiada, że za Murem można polować co najwyżej na zające czy wiewiórki. Jego ojciec, Randyll, krytykuje starszego syna za myśliwskie i bojowe zdolności, na co ten odpowiada, że lepsi od niego są Goździk i Jon Snow. Talla jest zachwycona tym, że Goździk potrafi sama polować i przyznaje, że Randyll mógłby nauczyć się czegoś od jej ojca (nie znając jej historii). mały|Sam zabiera rodzinny miecz przed ucieczką z domu. Goździk próbuje bronić Sama, mówiąc, iż zabił Białego Wędrowca, lecz przypadkowo przyznaje, że wszystko to działo się za Murem. Randyll nie próbuje jej zrozumieć i słyszy jedynie, że jest ona dzika. Melessa wyznaje mężowi, że to nie Sam przynosi rodzinie wstyd, tylko on sam. Ojciec w końcu pozwala Goździk zostać i pracować w kuchni, a Mały Sam zostanie uznanym bękartem, jednak to będzie ostatnia noc Sama w domu. Później Sam przeprasza Goździk, że nie postawił się swojemu ojcu oraz informuje ją, że o świcie wyjeżdża. Po chwili jednak stwierdza, że nie może jej tu zostawić, zawsze muszą być razem oraz, że opuszczą Horn Hill już teraz. Przed odejściem Sam zabiera ze sobą Heartsbane, rodowy miecz z valyriańskiej stali. mały|Arya ratuje lady Crane przed trucizną. W Braavos, Arya wchodzi za kulisy w trakcie jednego z kolejnych przedstawień. Wlewa truciznę do butelki rumu lady Crane, aktorki będącej celem Ludzi Bez Twarzy. Kiedy przedstawienie się kończy, lady Crane zaczepia Aryę, ponieważ widziała ją już na widowni. Kobiety rozmawiają przez chwilę o aktorstwie. Arya twierdzi, że królowa Cersei nie byłaby jedynie zrozpaczona po śmierci syna, lecz była także wściekła i żądna zemsty. Zapytana czy lubi udawać innych ludzi, Arya odchodzi. Później lady Crane dyskutuje z innymi aktorami, zwłaszcza z Izembaro, o zmianie scenariusza. Kiedy zamierza napić się zatrutego napoju, Arya wraca i rozbija jej szklankę o podłogę. Dziewczyna wskazuje palcem na Biankę i ostrzega lady Crane przed niebezpieczeństwem z jej strony. Waif widzi całą scenę i wkrótce prosi Jaqena H'ghara o pozwolenie na zabicie jej. Tymczasem Arya odnajduje Igłę tam, gdzie ją ukryła i ukrywa się w ciemnym pokoju, czekając na nadchodzący rewanż. mały|Jaime przybywa z armią Tyrellów by uwolnić królową Margaery i jej brata Lorasa. Kiedy nadchodzi czas na przemarsz pokutny Margaery, pod Wielkim Septem zjawia się armia Tyrellów z Mace'em Tyrellem odzianym w zbroję na czele. Na schodach Septu są już Wielki Wróbel, septa Unella i pozostałe wróble. W tłumie ludzi pod septem pojawia się także Olenna Tyrell. Jaime Lannister wymaga od Wielkiego Wróbla wypuszczenia Margaery i Lorasa. Wielki Wróbel twierdzi, że wszystkie wróble gotowe są umrzeć w imię bogów. Po chwili napięcia, Wróbel ogłasza, że nie będzie przemarszu pokutnego. Margaery odkupiła już swoje grzechy, odsłaniając drogę wiary przed królem Tommenem. Nim ktokolwiek może zareagować, król i gwardziści wychodzą z septu. Tommen staje obok Margaery i Wielkiego Wróbla, demonstrując jedność między wiarą i koroną. Skołowany Mace pyta co się stało, a Olenna odpowiada mu, że Wielki Wróbel ich pobił. Później w sali tronowej, Tommen pozbawia Jaime'ego jego pozycji w gwardii królweskiej, ponieważ atak na wiarę jest równy z atakiem na koronę. Król nie chce jednak aresztować wuja i wciąż ma prawo służyć swojemu królowi i Lannisterom, jednak nie tutaj, w stolicy. mały|Walder Frey dowiaduje się o sytuacji w Riverrun. W Bliźniakach, Walder Frey otrzymuje wiadomość o tym, że Riverrun zostało ponownie zdobyte przez Tullych. Oskarża swoich synów, że pozwolili Blackfishowi uciec z wesela. Lothar i Walder Rivers informują ojca także, że Freyom sprzeciwiły się rody Mallister i Blackwood oraz, że Bractwo bez Chorągwi męczy chłopów i wioski. Walder Frey nie chce być dłużej obrażany i poniżany. Chce odzyskać zamek z pomocą Edmure'a Tullyego, który od lat tkwił w lochach Freyów. Kpi sobie z niego, mówić, żeby się uśmiechnął, ponieważ wraca do domu. Nocą w Czerwonej Twierdzy Jaime i Cersei dyskutują o zaistniałej sytuacji. Jaime otrzymał rozkaz wyruszenia do Dorzecza, by wesprzeć Waldera Freya w odzyskaniu Riverrun. Zamiast tego chce on wyruszyć z Bronnem i innymi najemnikami na Wielki Sept, by zabić Wielkiego Wróbla. Cersei przekonuje jednak brata, że powinien pojechać do Riverrun i nie sprawiać tymczasowo kłopotów. Wszelkie działania w Królewskiej Przystani doprowadziłyby do śmierci Jaime'ego i zrujnowania wszystkiego, nad czym pracowali. Przekonuje brata, że przeciwstawią się wszystkim swoim przeciwnikom, po czym para namiętnie się całuje. mały|Benjen odkrywa swoją twarz przed bratankiem. Za Murem, kiedy Bran, Meera i tajemniczy jeździec są już bezpieczni, nieznajomy przygotowuje posiłek przy ognisku. Zapytany przez Meerę dlaczego im pomógł, mężczyzna odpowiada, że wezwał go Trójoka wrona, który „ponownie żyje”. Kiedy Bran budzi się, jeździec odkrywa swoją twarz i okazuje się, że to Benjen Stark, zaginiony brat Neda. Opowiada historię o tym, że został dźgnięty przez Białego Wędrowca, ale dzieci lasu uratowały go przed śmiercią i przemianą w upiora. Benjen wyjaśnia, że Bran jest teraz Trójoką wroną i musi nauczyć się kontrolować swoje umiejętności przed przybyciem Białych Wędrowców. mały|Daario z grupą dothraków. Daenerys jedzie w stronę Meereen z Daario i swoim wielkim khalasarem. Rozmawiają o drodze do zatoki oraz o zapotrzebowaniu na statki, kiedy Daenerys zatrzymuje swoich ludzi i samotnie rusza między skały. Po jakimś czasie Daario postanawia poszukać królowej, jednak zatrzymuje go ogromny cień, przesuwający się po ziemi. Chwilę po tym przed khalasarem ląduje Drogon z Daenerys na grzbiecie. Pyta ona swoich ludzi, czy są gotowi ruszyć za nią przez wąskie morze. Kiedy krzyczą z aprobatą, Daenerys nazywa wszystkich dothraków khalasaru swoimi braćmi krwi. Pojawienia Pierwsze * Król Aerys II Targaryen (wspomnienia) * Lady Melessa Tarly * Talla Tarly * Dickon Tarly * Lord Randyll Tarly * Lady Kitty Frey Obsada W rolach głównych * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako Daenerys Targaryen * Natalie Dormer jako Margaery Tyrell * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Jonathan Pryce jako High Sparrow * John Bradley jako Samwell Tarly * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako Bran Stark * Michiel Huisman jako Daario Naharis * Tom Wlaschiha jako Jaqen H'ghar * Dean-Charles Chapman jako Tommen Baratheon * Hannah Murray jako Gilly Gościnnie * Diana Rigg jako Olenna Tyrell * Richard E. Grant jako Izembaro * David Bradley jako Walder Frey * Essie Davis jako Lady Crane * Joseph Mawle jako Benjen Stark * Tobias Menzies jako Edmure Tully * Ellie Kendrick jako Meera Reed * Faye Marsay jako Waif * Roger Ashton-Griffiths jako Mace Tyrell * Ian Gelder jako Kevan Lannister * Hannah Waddingham jako Unella * James Faulkner jako Randyll Tarly * Samantha Spiro jako Melessa Tarly * Eugene Simon jako Lancel * Tim Plester jako Walder Rivers * Daniel Tuite jako Lothar Frey * Kevin Eldon jako Camello * Leigh Gill jako Bobono * Eline Powell jako Bianca * Rob Callender jako Clarenzo * Eva Butterly jako aktorka grająca Margaery Tyrell * David Rintoul jako Aerys II Targaryen * Freddie Stroma jako Dickon Tarly * Rebecca Benson jako Talla Tarly * Robert Aramayo jako Eddard Stark * Raül Tortosa jako Tyrell bannerman * Lucy Hayes jako Kitty Frey Niewymienieni * Aisling Franciosi jako Lyanna Stark Adnotacje * 12 z 28 członków obsady szóstego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister), Kit Harington (Jon Snow), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Carice Van Houten (Melisandre), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Conleth Hill (Varys), Nathalie Emmanuel (Missandei), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne z Tarthu), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Bolton), Jerome Flynn (Bronn) i Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 6 de:Blut von meinem Blut (Episode) en:Blood of My Blood es:Sangre de mi sangre fr:De Mon Sang lt:Blood of My Blood pt-br:Sangue do Meu Sangue ro:Sânge din sângele meu ru:Кровь моей крови zh:TV:第六季第六集